Sizzle and Storm
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: Ten one-shots, all about BB and stormy weather. All sweet, smutty, fluffy, and most importantly, rainy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do not own Bones.**  
**

A/n: This series is a Bday present to pal Dispatch who loves some BB rainy goodness. Her BB/rainy stories are the best, so I can only hope these are even a fraction as enjoyable. Hope you like 'em! :)

**Rainstorm**

* * *

Booth couldn't pinpoint exactly when he'd fallen in love with her, but he knew the first time he kissed her, she had just taken some part of him he'd never be able to get back. After that one kiss, he'd known forever would he think of nothing but this woman on dark, rainy nights.

"You're quiet," she said, coming to stand beside him as he looked at the rainstorm through the long glass doors off their kitchen.

Booth smiled a little. "I was thinking of the first time we kissed."

"Really?" Brennan raised a brow. "Why?"

He nodded to the rain-soaked patio visible through the doors. "The rain."

"Mmm." She leaned against him and Booth wrapped an arm around her, tucking her into his side. "You tasted like the rain." Her lips curved and she pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. "You tasted wonderful."

Turning his head to look at her, he buried a hand in her hair, holding her in place as his mouth descended on hers. Her lips parted and his tongue swept inside, thoroughly tasting her. "You always taste like candy and rainstorm," Booth murmured against her lips. "It's my favorite flavor."

Brennan groaned as he kissed her again and shifted her so that she was pressed against the cool glass. His hands slid under her short robe, caressing the back of her thighs and cupping her bottom. Her thighs parted around him and he pressed tightly against her, using his hold on her bottom to lift her against the door.

Just outside, the rain pounded at the glass door and inside, Booth rocked his wife against it, his mouth ravenous on hers. She fisted both hands in his hair and his fingers flexed on her flesh. Booth's head lifted for a moment, both their lips red and kiss swollen. His gaze met hers, all sizzle and spark.

"You and the rain," he whispered huskily. "Always gets to me."

"Does it?" she moaned. Brennan's head thudded back as his lips left open-mouthed kisses on her neck. "Tell me."

His mind whirled, heated memories rushing forward.

"Our wedding night …"


	2. Thunder and Heat

Disclaimer: Do not own Bones.**  
**

A/n: Season finale tomorrow. Here's a little bit of smut to temper the anticipation. Pretty M, read accordingly. Enjoy:)

**Thunder and Heat**

* * *

They arrived in Argentina amidst a torrential downpour.

Outside the hotel, a solicitous bellboy greeted them by the taxi with a handy umbrella. Even so, the short trip to the door still left them kissed by the cold rain; Brennan's silky, perfect hair just a touch wet, Booth's blue shirt slightly damp.

"Welcome." A pretty receptionist greeted them with a perky smile at the check in desk. She looked at the ID Booth provided and when she pulled up the reservation on the computer, her smile widened. "Oh. Mr. and Mrs. Booth," she gushed. "I see you have the honeymoon suite." Her eyes sparkled. "Please, if there's anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know."

"Thank you." Booth snuck a glance at Brennan and grinned. He knew she was itching to say something snarky about that Mrs. Booth but she contained herself. "We will."

"Um…" The woman blinked, a little dazed by Booth's dazzling smile. "Let me just get your room keys."

As soon as she turned away, Brennan poked Booth in the chest. "I am not changing my name."

He laughed and captured her finger, bringing it to his lips to nip playfully. "I never said you were."

"I saw that smile," she pointed out.

"Don't worry, Bones, I won't call you Mrs. Booth." His mouth lowered to brush hers. "I'll just call you _wife_."

She bit down on his bottom lip but not hard enough to hurt. He chuckled against her mouth and deepened the kiss, one arm curving around her waist to bring her close against his body. She tasted so sweet, he couldn't stop kissing her and Brennan had no more will power than he did because she melted against him.

A cough and then another finally penetrated and they pulled apart to see the receptionist standing there, a gleam to her eyes. "Here you go," she extended the keys and her fascinated gaze tracked over their kiss swollen lips. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure we will," Brennan said with an innocent smile. "We plan on engaging in—"

"All right, Bones," Booth said in a rush, knowing exactly what she was up to. "Let's check out our room, yeah."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. She followed with a small, knowing smirk. In the empty elevator, he pulled her close and nipped her earlobe. "You're such a smartass."

Booth whistled appreciatively when they entered their suite. "This is fancy," he said, admiring the high archways, polished wood, and gleaming furniture.

"Very nice," Brennan agreed, trailing a finger over the shiny silver bucket holding high-priced champagne.

Their eyes met and in a few steps they were locked in a heated embrace. Booth groaned when she tugged hard on his shirt, popping buttons. He palmed her rounded bottom, rocking her against him. Her mouth peppered hard, hot kisses over his jaw and neck, slim fingers snapping open his pants and shoving inside.

"Aw, shit," Booth gasped, eyes nearly rolling back as she stroked him. "_Bones_."

"Mmm," Brennan hummed, sucking hard along his collarbone, enjoying the feel and taste of him under her mouth. "You taste good."

"Bones, baby," he breathed harshly, jaw locking to keep from unraveling. "Slow down."

She ignored him. "You're hard," she murmured with relish. "So hard."

"Gonna fucking come in your hand," Booth moaned roughly.

She chuckled huskily, licking at his skin, tightening her strokes until Booth finally reacted, grabbing her wrists and swiftly locking her arms behind her back.

"Booth," she pouted, looking at him with a fuck me stare that drove him crazy.

"You're gonna be a disobedient wife, I see," he noted, voice low and raspy with arousal. With a deep kiss to her throat, he held her wrists with one hand and slid the other one under her dress. "That's too bad for me, I guess."

Along with his words, his fingers teased too, skimming over the sensitive inner surface of her thighs before rubbing her panties. She moaned softly and squirmed in his hold. "Booth," she murmured.

"What?" he said with a naughty smile. "This?" Warm fingers slid beneath her silky panties and rubbed her softly on the outside. "This what you want?"

"Yes." Her head fell back in surrender. "_Yes_…more."

His eyes darkened at her breathy demand and he let one finger press back and forth over her clit just to get her primed and then slicked lower, easing two fingers easily into her. "God, you're warm and wet," he husked out. "So damn sexy. You gonna come for me?"

"Yeah. Oh yes, don't stop," she breathed hoarsely.

She was practically vibrating and all his focus was on her so the steady rap, rap, rap of the door sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "What the hell?" Booth swore.

"The door?" Brennan blinked dazedly.

"Yeah."

Another knock had Brennan groaning in dismay. "It's probably our luggage."

Booth groaned too and withdrew his slick fingers from her body. Brennan whimpered and he pressed a soothing kiss to her red lips. "We got all night," he promised. "I'm gonna make you come over and over again."

He licked his fingers and a slight shudder went through her. Brennan's gaze raked over his body. "I should get the door," she offered.

"No way," Booth took a step away from her to regain some control. "I'm not letting anyone get a load of you like this."

She was flushed a soft pink, her lips swollen and red. That spectacular chest was rising and falling in a mesmerizing rhythm and her nipples were so hard they were clearly visible pressing against the gauzy material of her dress.

"I'll be right back."

Booth grabbed his wallet and walked to the door. He opened it and blocked the doorway with his body. "I'll bring them in," he told the bellboy, handing him an obscenely large tip. "Thanks."

The kid looked at the bill in his hand and flashed Booth a huge smile. "Sure." He looked at Booth's mussed hair and open shirt and smiled wider. "Thank you. Have a great night."

"Sure as hell will," Booth murmured to himself with an internal grin.

He carried the suitcases to the bedroom and found his wife sitting on the bed, long legs crossed primly.

"Hello, wife," he said with a satisfied smile.

Brennan's eyes narrowed at his greeting but all she said was, "You have to leave."

"What?"

"Not the suite," she clarified. "Just the bedroom. You can go into the foyer or out to the balcony."

"What?" he repeated. "Why?"

"I have to change," she said simply.

Booth chuckled. "Hey, Bones, I got news for you, but I am planning on seeing you naked tonight."

Brennan rolled her eyes and got up. "It's our wedding night, which I believe calls for me to be especially alluring and desirable." She walked around him and gave him a small, but determined push. "I'll come find you when I'm ready."

"Bones," he sighed, dragging his feet. "If you get any more alluring or desirable, I may stroke out."

She stood firm. "Go."

"Fine," he gave in, knowing she wouldn't let it go. Before walking out he turned and cupped her face, giving her a long kiss. "I love you."

Brennan smiled at the soft words. "I love you too, Booth."

"For the love of god," he pleaded after one more kiss. "Hurry up."

Deciding to check out the balcony, Booth opened the long double doors and stepped outside. The view of the Atlantic was surely incredible, but the thundering rain pretty much obstructed all visibility. Still, there was something raw and elemental about the torrential rain and forking lightning.

The balcony was fully covered, but Booth walked closer to the elaborate rail. The gusting wind sprayed just a mist of rain across his skin. It felt incredibly good, probably because he was completely overheated. He inhaled deeply, his heart beating fast, something racing giddily over his skin that could only be happiness. He glanced down at his hands and seeing his wedding ring felt almost surreal. But it wasn't the ring really, it was the fact his partner had put it there.

"Hello, husband."

Booth smiled at the words, and turned, ready to tease her a little, but his breath simply left him and he wasn't capable of saying a word.

Oh, she was just so beautiful.

Her hair was down with just the slightest hint of curl and somehow looked infinitely soft. It whipped around her sexily, dancing in the wind. She didn't seem to have put on any more make up than what she had on before, except for her lips, which had some kind of pink gloss that simply made him want to lick and suck and bite at her mouth.

The biggest change really was her clothes. Gone was her pretty dress, replaced by a slinky, sexy, made him want to come in his pants kinda nightie. It was a soft blush color, somehow matching her lips and it seemed to cover everything, but really covered nothing at all. Booth stared hard trying to figure out how that was possible and he realized it was because the material was dripping over her curves. Thin little straps gave way to a satiny fabric that simply molded over her breasts, outlining their luscious roundness and perked, tight nipples. The material went to the top of her thighs, just barely covering her sex. She was barefoot, her long, shapely legs on display. Booth was dead certain she was completely naked under that sexy little slip. Just naked and ready and his.

She walked to him, her hips moving sensually and the material of the slip moved over her curves like a liquid caress.

"Oh, my god," he breathed.

Brennan smiled. "Do you like it?"

"What the hell kinda material is this?" His hands shot out to cups her hips, fingering the fabric. "So fuckin' sexy, Bones."

With a husky laugh, Brennan went on her toes, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth to his. Booth's arms crushed her to his frame and his lips opened, ravenous and ravaging. Palms spread wide, he smoothed his hands over her back and her bottom and under the slip to cup her bare skin.

"Knew it," he groaned, squeezing her ass, rocking her into the erection starting to pound behind his pants.

Brennan moaned and rubbed eagerly against him, but then her hands closed around his wrists and she moved his hands away from her ass. "Bones?"

"I want a taste of you first," she whispered seductively with a kiss to his neck. She grabbed the lapels of his open shirt and shoved it down his shoulders. They were close enough to the rail that they continued to catch a light mist of the pouring rain. He gasped at the cool sensation over his skin. "Too cold?" Brennan asked.

He shook his head, mesmerized as she trailed kisses down his chest and went to her knees in front of him. "No."

In just a few seconds, she'd lowered his pants and his boxers. He spilled into her hands, hard and long. "Very nice," she purred, her lips rubbing softly just over the tip of him.

Booth gasped, reaching behind him to grip the wet rail in a white-knuckled grip. His gaze was riveted to her shiny, pink mouth. She teased him a little first, grazing her cheek over him, leaving tiny little kisses over his length, tonguing him with dainty little licks.

"I love how you taste," Brennan whispered, lapping at his tiny slit, where he was beginning to drip. With one hand, she cupped his balls, fondling gently, while the other gripped him at the base while her tongue licked him like a lollipop. "Mmmm."

For a moment his eyes squeezed shut and he inhaled sharply before letting out a long, drawn out moan. "Ohhh, god, Bones," he gasped, eyes snapping open again. "God, baby, I can't …I can't…you gotta … stop…ohh, god, no…no…don't stop."

Finally, she opened her mouth around him, swallowing his length and sucking. Helplessly, but gently, he pumped his hips into her mouth. With a groan, he released his hold on the rail and cupped her face in his hands. Raw groans escaped as she sucked him. It felt so good, he couldn't stop sliding in and out, every inch of him stretched tight, her tongue rasping as she slid him all the way out and then sucked him back in. It felt good, fucking fantastic, but he wanted to be in her, all the way in, connected in every way possible.

"Wait," he rasped out, hips stilling, thumbs brushing each corner of her mouth. "Bones…wait, c'mere." For a moment, he wondered if she would ignore him and Booth wasn't sure he'd have enough willpower to press the issue. "_Please_."

It was amazing she heard that thready sound over the rain and thunder, but she must have because Brennan released him and rose to her feet. Hands still cupping her face, Booth pressed his forehead to hers. "I want you."

"You have me," she whispered back.

"Tell me," he breathed in a hectic pant. "Tell me how you want it."

Her eyes flashed, almost as if they reflected the lightning and she turned, pressing her back to his chest. Instantly, he curved an arm around her waist and turned them so she could brace against the rail. Booth pushed the nightie up her hips, baring her from the waist down. "You ready?" A groaned question.

"Yes." Her hold on the rail tightened. "_Yes_."

Booth lined himself and thrust. She shuddered as he slammed himself home. Brennan's head fell forward between her arms. One arm held her tightly against his body and his other hand slipped between her thighs to cup her sex. His mouth pressed kisses on her neck and his index finger dipped between her folds to rub her slippery clit.

"Oh my god," Brennan gasped, rocking back to meet his pounding thrusts. "Oh god, yes, yes, yes!"

She was cool on the outside from the splattering rain and burning up on the inside. The wind and the thunder and the sheer electricity in the air seemed to be sizzling through her veins. Every time Booth bottomed out inside her, he groaned softly in her ear and her stomach clenched, her knuckles went bone white and the orgasm exploded right from where his finger was rubbing expertly. Booth gasped her name and shot inside her, coming just as hard.

"Holy shit," he gasped in between desperate inhalations for air.

"Our honeymoon," Brennan wheezed out, "is off to an excellent start."

Booth laughed breathlessly and dragged up his pants. Brennan turned to face him and his arms immediately went around her, hands smoothing down her silky slip. Her hair was more than a touch damp now and whipping madly around them. Booth tucked wet strands behind her ears and leaned forward to press soft little kisses to her lips.

"Honeymoon thunderstorm sex," Booth murmured. "Pretty damn hot."

"We should both get under a warm shower," Brennan proposed.

"Mmmm…shower sex," Booth considered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they headed inside. "Pretty sure that'll be freaking hot too."

"Is sex all you plan on thinking about?"

"Are you kidding me?" he said throatily, his hand sliding down her back to cup her ass. "It's our honeymoon, Bones. You'll be lucky if I let you leave this room."

* * *

**-x-**

_**Of course, we know they did leave the room and solved a murder while they were at it! :)**_


	3. Rain and Comfort

Disclaimer: Do not own Bones.**  
**

A/n: Seems like it'll be a long and painful hiatus. Only thing I can say is...I'll try to keep posting :) Enjoy!

**Rain and Comfort **

* * *

Booth tipped his beer back and groaned when the umpires stopped the game. He grabbed the remote and muted the channel during the second rain delay of the night. He was on his way to the kitchen to toss his empty bottle when his door rang.

He tossed the beer and walked to answer the door. There was only one person that could be knocking on his door at nearly 11pm on a Friday night. Inevitably, his heart raced just a little faster because he didn't think he'd see her that night—she had said she had too much work to catch up on—and yet, here she was.

Booth's eyes widened in consternation when he opened the door. "Bones!" She was soaking wet and shivering so hard her teeth were making a soft rattling sound. "My god, you're drenched." He drew her inside, rubbing her forearms automatically, in an attempt to stop her shivering.

"There was—no—parking on—the street," she explained between the uncontrollable shaking. "Had to walk—a few blocks—no umbrella."

"God," he said again, rushing to a closet and grabbing a towel. "It's pouring out there." He stood in front of her and rubbed the towel over her dripping hair.

"C-c-cold." Arms crossed tightly around herself, she let him run the towel over her head. "The rain—was s-so cold."

"Ok, we gotta get you out of these clothes," he said, all business. "You need a warm shower."

He led her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While the water heated, he turned to her, shaking fingers stumbled over the buttons of her blouse and Booth took over, gently setting her hands aside. He stripped the garment and hesitated for just a moment before reaching behind her and unsnapping the bra as well.

Her shivers seemed to be shaking her entire frame and he unsnapped her jeans briskly. Brennan balanced with a hand on his shoulder as he stripped pants and panties and she stepped out of the sodden clothes.

Booth rose and checked the water temperature. "C'mon," he said, sliding the curtain surrounding his huge white tub.

Brennan took a few steps forward and placed her open palm on his chest. She looked up at him, running mascara and wet hair and looking like an adorable drowned kitten. "Stay," she whispered the request.

He'd showered just a couple hours earlier, but simply nodding, Booth stripped his clothes and climbed into the tub with her. She moved into his arms and he held her tightly under the spray of the warm water.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you tonight," he murmured conversationally.

"I was working," she said quietly. "I had a lot of papers to archive and I was going to stay much later to try and finish." Her arms closed around his waist, her wet cheek against his chest. "And then I saw a paper Mr. Nigel-Murray had sent me to review. He wanted to submit it to a journal." Her eyes squeezed tightly to hold back useless tears. "I just—I didn't think working was important anymore. I just wanted to see you, I wanted to hold you. I wanted you to hold me."

His hold went impossibly tighter and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "I'm glad you came," Booth whispered. "I'm glad I'm holding you."

He held her until she stopped shaking, the water warm and soothing over them. Her lips moved, a barely there caress against his chest and then his collarbone and then another tiny kiss to his jaw. By the time she pressed her lips to his, his hands had moved to cup her face, holding her gently as she kissed him.

Little by little, her soft kisses turned more urgent and her fingers dug into his skin, a hint of desperation. Booth smoothed his hands down the curve of her back and cupped her bottom, groaning softly as she pressed against him. One thigh curved around his hip and his feet widened to brace himself.

"Bones," he whispered, realizing they were surrounded only by a shower curtain and one slip and they could get hurt. "We gotta get out of here."

"I need you," she murmured against his lips.

She sounded incredibly vulnerable. His heart lurched and he smoothed her hair back and kissed her soothingly. "C'mon," he reached behind her to shut off the water and then stepped out. Dripping wet, he grabbed the nearest towel. Booth helped her climb out of the tub and then wrapped the towel around her. She snuggled into him as he patted on the towel to get her dry. Her hair was dripping and he curved the thick terrycloth over the ends to capture the excess water. "You cold?"

Brennan shook her head and grabbed a corner of the towel, running it over his chest and shoulders. "You're dripping too," she said softly.

She patted the towel over his skin with painstaking concentration. Booth stood there quietly until she was satisfied. She dropped the towel and he picked her up. She wrapped around him and he walked to the bed. Booth sat down, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Your hair is still wet," he murmured when she shivered slightly.

"I don't care," Brennan replied softly.

Reaching behind him, Booth grabbed the sheets, tugging hard until they came loose from the bed and wrapping the sheets around them both. She pressed tiny kisses over his shoulder and his fingertips trailed in a sweet caress over her spine. For a while, she just rubbed her lips over his skin and he just stroked her gently. The only sound was that of the rain hitting the window with unrelenting force. Eventually, soft moans and fast breathing joined the sound of the rain.

Under the covers, Booth settled snugly over Brennan, arms braced next to her shoulders, his mouth trailing whispery soft kisses over her jaw and throat and breasts. When he slid inside her, she let out a sweet, breathy gasp. Hers legs clasped tightly around him, her gaze open and bright and just a little sad on his. She was hurting, he knew, that huge heart of hers still grieving.

He kissed her again and again, his hips moving faster, meeting the increasing pace of hers. Her hands curved over his biceps, holding on to him as she gasped and came under him. With a groan, he let go too and collapsed helplessly over her. Booth tried to muster up the strength to move because he was surely too heavy. When he shifted, her arms and legs tensed and locked tighter around him. "No," she whispered.

"I'm too heavy," Booth protested, but didn't move.

"You're not," she denied quietly.

With a soft sigh, he settled his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair. It took a while for her to relax her hold on him and when she did, Booth took it as his cue to move since she was probably in need of oxygen by then. He rolled to his back, taking her with him, keeping her enclosed in his arms. The sheets had slipped a little and he recovered them again, drawing them up until they were covered snugly once more.

During the night, they shifted position several times in their sleep, but they woke up wrapped up together. Tangled limbs and skin to skin. Sleepy blue eyes met a soft brown gaze.

"Hi."

Brennan's lips curved just a little bit at the greeting. "Hello."

"I like waking up with you," Booth confessed softly.

Wrapped up in his arms, feeling safe and warm and comforted, Brennan could only agree. "Me too."


	4. Downpour and Fun

Disclaimer: Do not own Bones.**  
**

A/n: A little smuttier this time, because, hey, what's life without a little smut. For those still reading, hope you likey :)

**Downpour and Fun  
**

* * *

"Look at the sky, Booth," she pointed to the rolling dark clouds. "We can't go jogging. We'll be caught in what will likely be a substantial downpour."

"Nah." Booth took a deep breath as if inhaling the air could offer an indication of the storm's proximity. "We got plenty of time."

"Where are you getting that from?"

"You can taste it in the air."

Brennan looked at him like he was crazy. "That's ridiculous, Booth."

"Ok, Bones," he sighed as he hustled her past their front door. "We're already dressed, we're kid-free for the day and I need to get out of the house and do something adults do, even if it's just going for a run. So let's go."

Brennan's lips twitched for a moment at his slight crankiness. It was perfectly understandable, considering she had been working late on a complex reconstruction every day this past week, leaving Booth to fend for himself with their rambunctious little girl. Christine had yet to get the memo that you're supposed to leave the terrible twos behind when you get closer to four.

"You're an excellent husband," she murmured, hands on his shoulders and reaching up to place a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

"Sure am," Booth drawled out, one hand lifting to stroke her bouncy ponytail.

"Okay," Brennan said with a chuckle. "Let's go."

**-x-**

They ran their usual route, past the coffee cart which was closed, likely due to the increasingly dark sky.

"You got me here and I don't even get coffee," Brennan pouted.

Booth chuckled, finding her little pout adorable. "I'll get you coffee," he murmured, standing close to her and fisting a hand in her shirt, tugging her into him for a kiss. "Even when I leave your beautiful ass in the dust, I always get you coffee."

"In the dust?" Her tone reeked of outrage. "Are you implying that you win? Because that's not accurate."

"Not implying, baby," he said cockily. "Saying it."

"That is a blatant falsehood." Brennan sniffed disdainfully. "We will settle the matter right now. First one to the picnic tables wins," she pointed down the running path to a small, covered area with wooden tables that were often used by park-goers to get out of the sun and relax with a hot dog in hand. However, right then, there were no hot dog vendors or coffee carts or even people around, since the roiling clouds and near black sky made it clear that it was a day to stay indoors.

"Oh, you are so going down—" A fat raindrop landed on his face, interrupting Booth's smack talking. "Uh-oh." Between one breath and the next, the skies simply opened up, one drop turning into a downpour in the blink of an eye.

Booth looked at his suddenly drenched wife and knew exactly what she would say. "Don't say—"

"I told you!" Brennan said with undisguised relish. "I told you, didn't I?"

"C'mon," Booth yelled over the downpour, grabbing her hand.

They ran towards the shelter of the covered picnic tables. Even though it was a relatively short distance, they were still soaked. Booth looked at Brennan's dripping face and his lips twitched.

"Taste it in the air," she groused. "Absolutely ridiculous."

She sounded cranky but looked pretty adorable and he couldn't help chuckling. Standing in front of her, Booth lifted the front of his shirt to wipe at the water running down her temples. Brennan stood there and actually placed her cool palms on his bare stomach, making the muscles there clench in reaction.

"So we got a little wet," he murmured, his gaze darkening as he focused on her pink wet lips. ""It's not so bad, is it?" His own lips curved in a charm smile, showing off even white teeth and slight dimples.

Brennan blinked and her eyes narrowed. "You're trying to charm me."

"Am I?" His smiled widened and he moved just a step closer, one hand curving over her jaw as his thumb swiped over her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Yes," Brennan tried for stern, but her heartbeat was rioting, warm liquid pooling in her stomach.

"Is it working?"

He'd let his shirt fall back down, but her hands remained on his skin and her fingers curved, nails digging slightly into the taut skin of his abdominals. "Yes," she admitted huskily and that was his cue to sweep down and capture her lips.

She made a hungry little sound in the back of her throat that set him on fire. His arms snapped around her and both his hands cupped her ass, hauling her into him and grinding her against the rapidly growing hard-on beneath his pants. Brennan gasped against his mouth, a little surprised by the sudden heat but then chuckled huskily, enjoying his unrestrained reaction.

It occurred to her that a few days without sex or really any time alone had taken their toll. She had pretty much been living at the lab for a couple days, trying to finish a complex and time sensitive reconstruction. In the afternoon, she'd snuck out several times to the daycare to see her daughter, but other than a quick lunch one day, had barely seen her husband.

"Have you missed me?" she whispered seductively against his lips, biting playfully at his mouth.

Booth groaned, realizing she'd decided to play with him despite the fact he'd gotten them stuck in the pouring rain. "Fuck yeah," he growled huskily. Of their own volition, his hands slid beneath her shirt, skimming up and pushing her t-shirt and wet sports bra above her breasts.

Brennan moaned in encouragement, automatically reaching behind to brace her hands on a picnic table and arching her back in clear invitation. He curved his hands over her flesh, her skin cool and smooth to the touch, her nipples tightly pebbled and mouthwatering. Head dipping, he sucked one into his mouth.

Eyes slamming shut, Brennan gasped in pleasure. His hands squeezed and molded and his mouth licked and sucked until each liquid pull seemed to be going straight between her thighs. "Touch me," she demanded when the throbbing became unbearable.

"I am," Booth mumbled into her skin, too involved with the pliant, delicious flesh under his mouth to realize her meaning.

Brennan was too practical to waste time explaining herself. Instead, she simply grasped one of his wrists and guided his hand between her thighs. She pressed his hand against her and moaned in relief. Without missing a beat and with his mouth still sucking one perky tip, Booth shoved his hand inside her tight workout pants and thin panties.

His fingers slid slickly inside her and Brennan's vision blurred. Using both hands once more to brace against the table behind her, she rode his fingers. "God, Booth," she groaned, breathless and horribly aroused. "I want you. I want you right now."

He released her nipple with a wet pop and looked up at her flushed cheeks and dilated eyes. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and his voice came out gravel rough. "Right here?"

A fair enough question, considering they were in the middle of a park in the middle of the afternoon. But the dark sky and pouring rain made it feel more like nighttime and unsurprisingly they hadn't even seen one person during their run.

"It's just us," Brennan breathed. "Us and the rain I told you about and I want you now, Booth."

He chuckled a little at her pointed reminder and sexy bossiness. His heart pounded wildly, arousal and a strange exhilaration at the semi-public sex. If there was one thing Booth was private about, it was sex, but he had to admit, right then it felt like it was just the two of them in the entire city and getting inside her felt about the most important thing in the world.

"Oh god," Booth groaned, yanking her tights down. Barely moving, he did the same to his own clothes. His erection sprang forward, hard and ready and he fisted one hand around himself, guiding his cock between her thighs. He entered her silkily, both of them moaning shakily. "_Bones_."

"Deeper," she husked out, hips jerking.

Booth cupped her hips, holding her steady as he went in as deep as possible. The spread of her thighs was somewhat hampered by the wet tights and panties that he'd dragged to just above her knees and she felt outrageously snug as he stroked in and out. He tried to keep it slow and smooth, savoring the way she felt, so warm and wet and fucking tight. His gaze trailed over her softly bouncing breasts and down her stomach and the visual of his cock driving into her was so erotic, his even pace began to unravel.

Brennan moaned when he picked up speed and her head fell back heavily. "Yes," she whispered in encouragement. "_Yes. Yes. Yes._"

All the blood in his body seemed to have migrated south and he pounded inside her, harder and faster, until he seemed to have lost control of his own body. "Fuck," he cursed, fingers tightening on her flesh, his sac drawn tight and cock pulsing. "I'm gonna come, babe."

Her inner walls clenched, dragging the orgasm from him and he shot inside her in warm, wet pulses. Brennan shuddered and let out a drawn out moan, fluttering wildly, her own climax washing over her in sharp, clean waves.

Her body had been one taut line and in the aftermath, she felt weak as a kitten. Her knees felt ready to give out and her arms, braced behind her on the table, couldn't seem to support her weight anymore.

"Booth," she said weakly and he immediately recognized that tone.

He wrapped an arm securely around her waist, even as he reached forward with his free hand to plant his palm on the table behind her. His own legs felt shaky and he smiled a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled at his throat.

"I'm gonna pass out," Booth joked, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Eyes closed, Brennan snorted. "I'm sleepy now."

Now he laughed out loud. "Ok, you cannot fall asleep, Bones, 'cause we still need to get back to the car and I can barely feel my legs."

Her eyes opened, slumberous and sated. Her mouth curved in a tiny grin. "We never figured out who was the winner."

His lips formed a matching grin and his head dipped just the tiniest bit to rub against hers. "Oh, I think we both won, Bones."


End file.
